De ja vu!
by Mariafbv
Summary: So I suck at summeries but it's good... Kurt and Blaine decide it's time to have children. They aren't the only ones who have decided, though. Pretty much all of New Directions is having babies! Once they're in high school they find themselves in situations their parents are too familiar with.
1. Braintanna's Desicion

**Chapter 1**

"Santana. Brittany. There's something that Kurt and I would like you to consider." Blaine held on to Kurt's hand, afraid that the latina would lash out at them. Both of the couples were sitting in Blaine and Kurt's house, in New York, after much protesting by Kurt that if Santana went crazy she would turn the house upside down. Of course, neither one of them wanted to set foot in Santana's and Brittany's house, both considering it would be suicidal, and a public audience only encouraged Santana to do more damage. After so many years, they still knew how... temperamental Santana could become.

"Alright Hobbit. What do you and Gay Winklevii Twin have to say to Britt's and I?" Santana eyed them carefully. She knew this was important. Which made it even more fun to try to get them to break. Sure, they were friends now but that didn't mean she could mess with them. And Santana knew exactly how to rub them the wrong way.

"Look Santana. We're just going to get right to the point." Kurt wanted to get the damage finished as soon as possible so he could know just how much money this was going to end up costing him and Blaine to fix. It didn't help that Santana was enjoying herself to teasing them as if they were still in high school. "Blaine and I want to start a family. And as I'm sure both of you know there is no way we can both get that by ourselves. We do NOT want random people we don't know to carry our children, and since Britt told me she always wanted children. So we wanted to know if you would be our surrogates. Like Shelby was to Rachel."

Kurt and Blaine both tensed when they saw Santana's face. It was expressionless. There was no way they could tell what was going on in her deranged head, but both guessed it wasn't going to be good. "So you're saying that you want us to carry your children?" Santana just said. They nodded at once hoping that Brittany and Santana would say yes. "Why did you come to us? I know that Britt told you that, and I did tell her we could adopt, but why do you want us as the surrogate? Why not Rachel? We all know that if you had children with her that they would come out insanely talented."

Blaine looked at Kurt. This was something that they had both discussed this as well. They both wanted to make sure that this was a good option, and not just acting on impulse. But, the two knew that Rachel would more than likely say no, and her and Finn probably wanted children of their own. "Santana. We came to you because we trust you enough to carry Blaine's child and I trust Brittany enough to carry mine. We didn't ask Rachel because this was a sore spot and let's face it. As talented as she may be, none of us want another Rachel. Look, we looked at pamphlet's that we brought so you could both look over." Kurt held out the pamphlets that started to wrinkle under his nervous grip.

Santana took them and read one of the titles. How to Become a Surrogate Mother. "Well, I don't know Kurt. I mean, what about Britt here. She's got a career as a dancer. She can't be weighted down by a baby. I don't mind really. It'd be pretty cool, but Brittany comes first before any of you." They all turned their eyes to the blond who sat quietly next to Santana. She looked deep in thought before she lifted her head to meet everyone's eyes.

"I'll do it. 'Tana. We want a baby and who better than my two Dolphins." Brittany said after several, ever-lasting seconds. This was pretty deep, especially from Brittany, and they took a few moments to recover from this shock. It wasn't often that Brittany surprised them with her knowledge. She wasn't book smart, but she was people smart.

"If Britt is fine with it then okay. We'll do it. On one condition. I get Blaine. Kurt can get Britt. I know Britt would be happy to have Kurt's baby, and you may be short, but that don't mean that you ain't hot." Santana said, looking towards Blaine as she stated the latter.

Kurt and Blaine jumped up from their seats to hug them both not caring about Santana's come ons. Everyone, even Satan, began talking excitedly about going to the hospital next week to get the procedure done. Kurt and Blaine asked Santana and Britt not to tell anyone until they found out for sure it had worked. They agreed and left after drinking various cups of coffee.

Once Santana and Brittany had left Kurt and Blaine were exhausted. They had company over all the time, but rarely was Santana at their house. Never had the two been so nervous in their life. Quickly, they raced to their computer room to start looking up items for the babies keeping it very gender neutral for now. Of course, after much deliberation they agreed to give the girl (if there was one) to Brittany and Santana and Kurt and Blaine would keep the boy if any. Once they finished that, they went to their bedroom to celebrate the good news with wine and a movie, both being too tired to do anything else, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. They Joys of a Baby Shower

Santana and Brittany are actually 18 weeks old since apparently that's when the genders can be determined for sure (If I'm wrong I blame google). ***SPOILER ALERT FOR THIS CHAPTER* **Near the end however they are more than 18 weeks in, cause Kurt can be a Fabulous Baby Shower maker, but come on. even he has to take weeks to plan this and make it a big hit. He's Kurt The-most-fabulous-person-with-the-best-ass-ever Hummel, not Kurt I-can-pull-an-extraordinary-Baby-Shower-out-of-my-glorious-ass-whenever-I-feel-like-it Hummel. My rant about Kurt and his ass is now over. You can resume enjoying this chapter while I either sleep, or am writing another chapter and trying to make it decent. 'Cause it may be good when I post it, but when I edit it the rough draft seems like brainstorming. Now my rant about me doing this is now over. And I really should stop ranting now and let you read. Sorry. :)

* * *

Kurt and Blaine nearly fainted at the news from the doctor. Not only was Brittany having twins, Santana was also! After various deep breaths they managed to compose themselves enough to ask the doctor the gender of the babies. Santana was having boys and Brittany was having girls. This meant that they would both get a boy and a girl. Everyone was all excited and immediately took pictures of the Ultrasounds to send to their friends and families. Within a few seconds, their cellphones were buzzing rapidly. Questions like _What are you going to name them? _and _Which one's are Kurt's and Britt's and which one's are Santana and Blaine's?_ appeared on their phones. Other comments such as, _The girls are going to be so pretty_ and _You'd better keep an eye on those boys. Blaine's hyperactiveness and Santana's talent for destruction are not a good combination! _were also flooding their phones, to the point they all swore their would phones to explode.

After all of the texts died out to a steady stream of catching-up texts they headed over to Kurt's house to talk about the babies item's and the baby shower and of course, the other pregnancies.

None of them were really shocked that Tina and Mike were having a baby, since they had been the most stable and had the longest relationship than anyone else in New Directions. Rachel, however, shocked everyone with the announcement that she was 7 weeks pregnant, she hid it very well until she felt the right moment to tell everyone (including Finn). Everyone was positive she would want to wait until her career was a sure success before even considering having a child. Sam and Mercedes were having a baby as well and they were already 12 weeks in. About six weeks behind Britt and 'Tana.

Unsurprisingly, Lauren and Puck were already having a second child that was expected around the same time and Kurt and Blaine's. Quinn and Artie were keeping it a secret, and were one week behind Kurt and Blaine. Sugar and Rory were having their third child as well a few weeks ahead of 'Tana and Brittany. Joe was going to be adopting a little boy from an old friend who was having an unplanned pregnancy. Joe was sterile and was not able to have babies, and after his wife died a few years ago he remained single, not wanting to be in another relationship. It seemed as though the New Directions were going to have one big baby shower.

* * *

The baby shower was by far one of the biggest parties New Directions had ever had. Which, of course, required special planning by Kurt, that took various time-consuming weeks. It was worth it though ,since everyone's families flew to New York.

Of course, it was Kurt's idea to bring microphones and have all the guys sing songs to the pregnant women. The boys sung _Having my Baby_ to the girls who were both shocked and upset that the guys had planned this, since it had been Rachel's idea to do the same. After receiving a bunch of _I love you's, _the guys took a seat and the girls took their places at the front of the stage in the yard.

The girls decided to go with something a little more sentimental to sing to the men of the group. Rachel had suggested that they sing an a capella version of _The Only Exception_ to their loved ones. Although the rest of the girls hadn't been crazy about the song choice at first they had to admit that it was perfect. They each took turns singing the chorus, staring directly at the baby daddy as they did.

The guests applauded and asked for an encore from both groups. They decided to fo ahead and started picking out songs they had sung from their high school years. Everyone wanted something with a solo in it. Kurt shook his head as he remembered that this was exactly how it was when they were still in New Directions. Finally, the group decided to sing _Ride Wit' Me_, since it was sung at a time where their top priority at the time was to have fun. They received a chorus of cheers and claps from the guests.

Once the baby shower was over all the girls wanted the guys to enjoy the last time any of them would have time to enjoy themselves before the babies started to arrive. Which was fine with Kurt, Blaine and all of the guys who were going to leave all of their children with a baby sitter and go out and have one last party at Rachel's house before all of the madness that came with a baby began. Finn and Joe ended up being the designated drivers as they had zero tolerance for alcohol. The rest of the guys went crazy and they acted like a bunch of teenagers as they chugged down bottle after bottle and Kurt drank shot after shot of tequila. Considering they had all seen Kurt drunk only once before, only to find out that he became extremely slutty, the guys kept giving Kurt even more shots to have his loosen up as much as he could before he began worrying about the babies. This lead to Kurt dragging Blaine to a bedroom upstairs and the rest of the guys drinking more so they wouldn't remember any of the noises (mostly moans, groans and yells) that came ringing down stairs as the two men had some time to themselves. Except for Joe and Finn, who quickly left to go check up on the girls back at Kurt's house.

* * *

The next day was very unpleasant for everyone who got drunk as it was filled with hangovers and aspirin. None of them had ever been as drunk as that night, (even Puck who drank bottles every day without getting so much as buzzed was drunk!) and probably would never be again. They remembered only very little things from the night except each of them giving Kurt three shots of tequila and screams that seemed to belong to a girl from upstairs. Kurt blushed fiercely when Santana found out and, given her increase in mood swings, received comments ranging from _Heard you and Thumper __GOT IT ON __last night_ to _What the hell were you thinking Kurt! _To say that Kurt had a bigger headache than before was an understatement.


	3. Not a Chapter!

I meant to do this earlier.

This story is dead (A moment of silence please). I will no longer be updating this story. Sorry for those who thought this was actually a chapter. But... You should check out my other fic called Breathe Me. It's a Kandler fic! :D And that one will not be abandoned. Also, I'm currently working on other fictions that will be posted soon. Follow me on twitter and on youtube. Name: Mariafbv


End file.
